ImagineWiki talk:Ownership
The "mercilessly" thingy dosnt make sense. If somebody edits my imaginated article and he deletes my work and he puts his own immagination there he isnt respecting my imagination. That gonna be an edit war. If anybody thinks something must be changed it must be discussed in the talk page first, or he can create a disambiguation article. It is not uncyclopedia, it is about imagination. I dont know why other people must change other people imagination. Imagination is the mind, not in the writing. If somebody wanna collaborate with an article, without change the original context (adding not deleting) that must be welcomed. But if you want anarchy... I just dont get it. MightyErick You, the article creator, do not own articles that you create, but the basement of your articles will be respected. Your writings will be improved and expanded by other editors, and you can collaborate with them in their writings. Your writing will be redistributed at will... The world will read your writings!!! All contributions to ImagineWiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License. MightyErick I dont like edit wars and anarchy in this funny wikia. Collaboration is the only way to success. MightyErick Nobody wants anarchy. Support to change the policy. I have some ideas. What about this? More rules!!! - Any edit that other person does should not delete any part of the original work. - Additions must not contradict the assertions of the original work. - Editors only can add references and create new articles about the original work if the linked articles dont contradict the original work. Otherwise, he shouldnot write a link to his article in the original work, or in its related categories. Non-contradiction avoids flame wars. The possibility of unholy alteration of someone's article can discourage to this person to add his dreamy articles here. Imagine wikia would never get bigger. I hope others editors will support it. Imagine it: I write an 20-page-length article (with a lot of images) about the island Kiynouty(or something else), then somebody erases my words and he writes "Kiynouty is a kind of pizza". No way!!! INDEED, I SUPPORT THE CHANGE 3:56 pm Oct 20 MightyErick Can somebody giveme a response???? I am waiting and waiting... Mightyerick 20:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC)MightyErick :I agree somewhat with your comments, and I am considering changing the policy. Someone inducting their own thoughts and removing yours is not OK, so editors should have some control over their ideas. I am concerned, though, that the community will not agree. — JuWki ¤ Home page ♦ Ξ Talk 20:57, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Anyway, it is nice to see someone is hearing. Thanks. Mightyerick 21:01, 1 November 2007 (UTC)MightyErick ...Except for the fact that you two ARE 80+% of the community. People wanting to contribute here will be really put off by the rules of ownership on this article page. Creative people want to be sure that they own the content they submit, ie. that someone can't just take whatever they put here and run with it. Others should be able to copy articles on here, but they should NOT be allowed to produce spinoffs of any thing one writes and places on this site. Additionally, the authors should be able to produce spinoffs of anything they submit here. So I suggest that creators' rights include (but maybe aren't limited to the following): *Right to have their content deleted or petition against its deletion from this site *Right to copy and modify and produce spinoffs of their own work, as well as anything they submit as part of a collaboration, provided that it does not infringe on others' rights *Right to demand that others not produce spinoffs of the author's work *Right to demand that others must attribute the work, and copies thereof, to the author *Right to revert or incorporate any changes that others do to author's work *Right to multiple license any articles they wrote on this site elsewhere as well as any spinoffs, ie. to republish the article and to publish stories based off the ideas they set forth on this site in their articles *Right to demand that others not incorporate the author's ideas in others' articles *Right to grant and deny others permission to work with their articles or concepts therein Hope this helps, Yunzhong Hou (reply on my user talk page on Novelas wikia). 18:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC)